El Hermano de Mi Amiga
by VaaleCullen
Summary: El la molestaba con sus burlas y sus acciones, ella lo odiaba por eso, ¿pero que pasaría si a pesar de todo Bella no deja de sentir cosas por el hermano de su amiga, el arrogante Edward Cullen? TODOS HUMANOS BxE
1. Chapter 1

**El Hermano de mi Amiga**

_**Emmm… no he tenido mucho tiempo y esta historia se me vino a la cabecita :P Espero que les guste jejeje**_

**Disclaimer:**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IDOLA PERSONAL STEPHANIE MEYER Y ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI LOCA CABESITA**

**PD: cualquier parecido con otra historia es mera coincidencia. No al plagio!**

**Nos leemos abajo \(^o^)/**

-Bella por favor- Alice saltaba al lado de su amiga mientras ella solo rodaba los ojos-Mis padres no estarán y are una especie de pijamada, debes venir, debes venir!- se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero

-Alice no creo que…-la corto

-Si es por lo de mi hermano no te preocupes, eso ya lo tengo solucionado, se comportara, sabes que es un poco inmaduro, entiéndelo…porfavooor ven

-Okey, ahí estaré- la duendecillo se fue dando saltitos hasta su próxima clase mientras bella se quedó sacando las cosas de su casillero

-me dijo mi hermana que iras a mi casa- la voz de Edward le erizo la piel a la castaña, ella se volteo a mirarlo y el puso ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza haciendo una barrera para que la chica no escapara

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, tratare de 'no invadir tu espacio'-dijo con sarcasmo

Le prometí a mi hermana que me comportaría, así que te pido que trates de hacerlo también-hablo con sarcasmo y le sonrió torcido, era su maldita y sensual sonrisa tira bragas

-Ahora te victimizas, eres tan antipático-bufo intentando salir, pero él no se lo permitió

-No, no lo soy, soy la persona más simpática y amorosa del mundo, aunque debo reconocer que tu sueles hacer que me enfurezca-ahora puso una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica bajando despacio hasta llegar a su trasero

-Agh!, eres tan despreciable

-Lo se pequeña, pero así te gusta no?-toco su trasero dándole un pequeño apretón, vio la cara enrojecida por la furia de la chica

-No me vuelvas a tocar Cullen, jamás!-levanto su mano y le dio una cachetada, el quedo sobándose, pero con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

..

-Agresiva-Edward le hablo a la castaña mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el almuerzo

-Bella, agresiva?-Emmet se burló-yo la considero la persona más amable que hay-dijo con sinceridad

-Pues bien, conmigo no lo es-la miro cogiendo la manzana de la chica, dándole un mordisco

-Quizás si te dejaras de comportar como un estúpido, le caerías mejor-Rosalie hablo, bella abrió la boca para responder, pero Alice hablo primero

-Basta de peleas, no quiero arruinar mi aviso-miro a Jasper y soltó una risita-Bien…Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Bella-dijo pausando los últimos dos nombres, sonriendo pícaramente-Mis padres no estarán, así que quiero invitarlos a pasar la noche en mi casa, lo pasaremos estupendo y no quiero oír un "no" por respuesta-Terminaron de hacer los últimos ajustes de cómo sería el día siguiente y salieron todos a sus respectivos vehículos para irse a sus casas a prepara

-Grrr, Grr- La camioneta de bella no arrancaba, ya estaba oscureciendo y debería caminar 5 kilómetros a pie si no funcionaba, y como imagino…Se fue caminando a pie por la carretera rodeada de un frondoso bosque y casi sin nada de luz. De pronto unas luces muy fuertes le daban en la espalda encandilándola.

-Te llevo muñeca?-una voz varonil hablo desde el vehículo negro, y un hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía por la ventanilla, a Bella la recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, no pudo hablar nada, sentía miedo, el hombre se bajó y la rodeo hasta que la chica quedo de espaldas al mismo vehículo del hombre, era bajo y usaba una coleta, sus dientes tenías incrustaciones de oro y una sonrisa maliciosa, la chica del pavor no escucho el sonido de un cierto volvo plateado que se estacionaba tras ellos, levanto su mano y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro

-Quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo?-la chica negaba, estaba muy asustada, él podría hacerle cualquier cosa y nadie nunca lo sabría.

-¡Tú la tocas y te vas a arrepentir toda tu puta vida!-Una voz muy conocida para ella hablo, ambos voltearon y vieron a un chico del cabello revuelto y cobrizo, de ojos verdes que traspasaban la noche, vestido con unos jeans negros y u un abrigo gris abierto que dejaba ver su camisa azul.

**Si, lo se, cortito… jeje lo deje inconcluso, pero antes de que me lancen tomatazos o algo así xD déjenme decirles que la clave está en el suspenso…:P **

**Anteriormente estaba escribiendo otro, se llamaba ****La Hija del Jefe Swan ****pero algo sucedió en mi ordenador y todo lo que tenía escrito se borró, casi morí :C, y ya no me acordaba que seguía y no pude seguir, pero con esta historia tratare de hacerlo seguido ya que mi año escolar está acabando…**

**Bien, me despido, dejen sus reviews para continuar la historia, cada uno es un incentivo :D**

**Ahora sí, nos leemos…..**

**VaaleCullen 3**


	2. Sorpresa!

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IDOLA PERSONAL STEPHANIE MEYER Y ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI LOCA CABESITA**

_**PD: cualquier parecido con otra historia es mera coincidencia. No al plagio!**_

**Holaaaa!**

**Volví, jejej trato de hacer lo mejor, espero les agrade este nuevo Cap., léanlo y no sean tan rudas chicas =D , dejen sus Reviews, ahora si las dejo que lean jejej**

_-¡Tú la tocas y te vas a arrepentir toda tu puta vida!-Una voz muy conocida para ella hablo, ambos voltearon y vieron a un chico del cabello revuelto y cobrizo, de ojos verdes que traspasaban la noche, vestido con unos jeans negros y u un abrigo gris abierto que dejaba ver su camisa azul._

-No te metas niñito-lo miro desafiante, el tipo se volvió a acercar a la castaña

-Qué pena pero lo hare igual-Se acercó furiosos dándole un golpe de puño en el rostro del hombre quien cayó al piso con el labio roto-Y no quiero saber que en tu puta existencia la vuelvas a molestar, entendiste?!-el hombre se paró intentando golpearlo pero el volvió a darle un nuevo golpe seguido de un punta pie en las costillas, se levantó a duras penas volviendo a su vehículo y yéndose sin decir nada, aunque lo fulminaba con la mirada, la chica solo estaba inmóvil en su lugar, no hablaba, sus ojos marrones estaban abiertos de par en par como platos-No te preocupes, ese desgraciado no volverá a molestarte-sonrió acariciando su cabello chocolate-por cierto te he dicho que esta ropa te queda perfecta?-la miro de pies a cabeza, llevaba unos jeans azules y sus siempre converses negras, una blusa verde que dejaba notar su estupenda figura.

Ella seguía sin hablar ni moverse, solo una lagrima que se había logrado escapar corría por su mejilla, el cobrizo se preocupo

-Pequeña, te encuentras bien, ese desgraciado te hizo algo más?-hablo por primera vez preocupado desde que ella lo conocía, no dijo nada, solo se reventó a llorar en silencio, el la abrazo y ella se permitió enterrar su rostro en su pecho, el hizo lo mismo, pero oliendo el olor a fresas que emanaba de su cabello

-Nada, llegaste justo a tiempo…gracias-murmuro

-Hace mucho frio aquí-vio que la castaña temblaba-ten, ponte esto-se quitó el abrigo y se lo intento poner, al principio ella se rehusó, pero luego no tuvo otra opción que acceder, el abrigo era muy cálido a pesar de que era dos veces más grande que ella, estaba rodeada por el aroma de Edward, el abrió la puerta de su volvo haciendo que se sentara de copiloto

-Que paso con tu camioneta?-dijo el cobrizo rompiendo el hielo

-No lo sé, le diré a Charlie que vaya por ella, de pronto no arranco así que tuve que caminar…-el sonrió, no pensaba tocar el tema sobre el hombre así que no siguió preguntándole, la castaña estaba más tranquila, ahora que estaba con Edward se sentía protegida, nunca pensó que el la salvaría, pero lo hizo. Él tenía corazón. La calefacción y la comodidad del coche de Edward, junto con el aroma con el que sentía rodeada gracias al abrigo de cobrizo hicieron que se durmiera sin darse cuenta.

.

-Riiiiin!, Riiiiin!- la alarma de la castaña sonó en su oído, con pesar la apago, se sentó en su cama y se tocó la cabeza, vio que aún estaba vestida pero bajo las sabanas, solo faltaban sus converses, y lo que más la embargo…llevaba puesto aun el abrigo gris de Edward, recordó lo que había sucedido, había pensado que solo era un sueño, pero al encontrarse rodeada del abrigo de él, supo que no lo había soñado, miro hacia los lados buscando algo sin saber qué, y sobre la mesita de noche había una hoja de papel

_Te quedaste dormida en mi coche, no quise despertarte así que te traje cargando hasta acá, eres muy liviana, enserio no pesas nada jejejej, me tome el atrevimiento de sacar la copia de tu llave bajo la alfombra (deberías cambiar de lugar esa llave por cierto, todos saben dónde la guardas), ya que tu padre no estaba_

_Besos, Edward_

Si, ahí estaba, el estúpido de siempre, pero ¿Por qué sabia donde guardaba mi llave?...bueno, mejor termino de arreglarlo todo.

Ya tenía todo listo, solo faltaba dejarle una nota a Charlie para que fuera por su vehículo.

-Alice?-la castaña hablo luego de que en la otra línea contestaran

-Bella?-pregunto la duendecillo en la otra línea

-Emm…si, lo que pasa es que ayer por la tarde luego de salir de clases mi camioneta se descompuso, no sé cómo irme hasta tu casa…podrías pasar por mí?-Pregunto

-Oh, claro ya voy de camino, en unos segundo estaré ahí-termino de decirle cuando bella sintió como se aparcaba un vehículo fuera de su casa

-Oh, Alice, llegaste tan rápido-dijo extrañada, sabía que a los Cullen les gusta la velocidad, pero llegar en unos segundo…

-Emm… creo que sí, ahora asómate a la ventana-rio traviesa y cortó, la castaña así lo hizo, viendo un volvo plateado y no el porche amarillo de Alice, del vehículo bajo un alto y apuesto cobrizo.

_Oh, Alice me las pagara…!_


	3. Malditos Cambios De personalidad

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IDOLA PERSONAL STEPHANIE MEYER Y ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI LOCA CABESITA**

**PD: cualquier parecido con otra historia es mera coincidencia. No al plagio!**

**Nuuevo Cap!, espero les guste, será cortito como todos porque la historia también lo es **

_Oh, Alice me las pagara…!_

Bajo las escaleras y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella, tímidamente con su mochila en la mano se acercó al chico, él se quitó las gafas de sol y tomo la mochila de la chica entre sus manos.

-Cre-Creí que vendría Alice-Lo miro extrañada aclarándose la garganta

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-ella noto el sarcasmo en su voz

-Y Alice?-volvió a preguntar

-Vas a subir o me tendrás aquí toda la mañana?-levanto una ceja en su dirección

-Lo siento…-el abrió la puerta del copiloto y sentó, luego la cerro con cuidado tras ella, se subió y arranco el auto

La chica abrió los labios para preguntar nuevamente, pero el hablo primero-Ella no pudo venir, se quedó preparando las cosas y Jasper fue por provisiones, Emmett fue en busca de Rose-Ser rio-Además yo le conté sobre lo de tu camioneta antes de que tú se lo dijeras, y me ofrecí a venir por ti-alargo su mano y acaricio su mejilla, _no sabía cómo tenia tantos cambios de humor en un segundo, primero me trata mal, luego es cariñoso…awww que dolor de cabeza_

-Deberías poner tu vista al frente-hablo preocupada

-No chocaremos, tengo un sexto sentido al momento de conducir-volvió la vista al frente y tomo con ambas manos el volante-pero si quieres, tratare de hacerlo

-Gra…gracias supongo…-suspiro-gracias por venir por mí, y gracias por salvarme ayer en la noche…no sé qué hubiese pasado si no hubieses aparecido ahí, en el momento preciso-él se volteó a mirarla

-No dejare que nadie te haga daño, pequeña-tomo su mano

-Solo tú lo haces-dijo mientras quitaba la mano de su agarre

-Te hago daño?-hablo dolido

-No me gusta que te burles de mi…-bajo su cabeza, paso un largo silencio, hasta que el hablo.

-Llegamos-Bajo del vehículo y abrió la puerta para la castaña, entraron y saludaron al resto que ya había llegado

-Chicos vengan todos a la piscina, el agua esta perfecta!-Jasper grito saliendo de la mano junto con Alise, los seguían Edward, Rosalie y Emmett.

-No vendrás Bella?-Se le acerco Emmett

-Si…solo iré arriba a cambiarme-subió los escalones hasta la tercera puerta a la derecha en el segundo piso, esa era su habitación por el momento que se quedaría ahí, cerró la puerta y se cambió, cogió su bikini negro con líneas moradas, necesitaba su protector solar, pero no vio por ningún lado su mochila, bajo a buscarla, la cogió de sobre el sillón y se volteó al escuchar una voz.

-Que rayos es esto?-Edward sostenía una pequeña cajita azul entre sus manos, estaba abierta

-Te metiste en mis cosas Cullen!-estaba enfadada, su cara estaba roja del ira

-Parecen dientes-Se burló cogiendo el aparatito, era transparente y cubría los dientes, haciendo como si se vieran normales

-Ya déjalo, es muy frágil-se lanzó contra el para quitárselo, el solo estaba en bermudas, levanto su brazo y por su gran diferencia de estaturas, la chica por más que salto no pudo arrebatársela de las manos

-Para qué sirve?-lo bajo esperando la reacción de la chica, que solo estaba enrojecida por la ira

-Entrégamelo, AHORA!-le grito

-No hasta que no me digas-le sonrió torcido _estúpido, siempre usaba su maldita sonrisa cuando menos esperaba, siempre la hacía bajar la guardia_

-Cuando era niña-hablo resignada-use aparatos para los dientes, me los quitaron a los 14, y esto-apunto a la cajita-me lo tengo que poner todas las noches hasta que cumpla 24…, okey, ahora dámelo

-Por qué?-volvió a insistir

-Evita que se vuelvan a torcer, ahora dámelo-salo y se lo quito de las manos

-Te vez sexy cuando se mueven tu senos cuando saltas-hablo en su oído, no pudo evitar ruborizarse de la vergüenza.

Todos los chicos estaban en el patio trasero, las mujeres tomando el sol en sus trajes de baño, y los hombres dándose chapuzones en la piscina y jugando a pelearse solo en bermudas.

-Son realmente inmaduros-Rosalie dijo mirándolos a través de sus gafas de sol

-Mi Jasper no lo es-Alice se sentó y cruzo sus brazos, bella solo miraba a ambos grupos

-Okey…no peleen-dijo bella levantando las manos mientras reía

-El record creo que es de Edward…-Rosalie hablo y miro a Alice-Quien más inmaduro que el?-ambas miraron a Bella y se sonrojo

-Hacen linda pareja por cierto-hablo Alice-tú y mi hermano se ven lindos juntos.

Isabella solo se acostó otra vez intentando hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios de las chicas, luego sintió los gritos de las mujeres a su lado cuando Emmet y Jasper abrazaron a sus respectivas novias empapándolas con el agua que les escurría del cuerpo luego de haber entrado a la piscina, Bella se sentó para mirarlos divertida

-Tu no te salvas tampoco-una voz le erizo la piel, Edward la tomo por la espalda, en posición de novia, ella vio como el cabello cobrizo del chico escurría agua mojándolos a ambos

-Al Agua!-grito y se lanzó en la misma posición en que la había tomado a la piscina, el agua los envolvió, Isabella salió a flote algo aturdida por el impacto, y Edward la siguió

-No vuelvas a hacer eso!-dijo pasándose las manos por los ojos

-No te hagas, sabes que te gusto el chapuzón-dijo moviendo su cabeza y riendo.

Ambos salieron de la piscina y los demás ya no estaban.

…

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?-Emmet pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá de dos cuerpos frente al televisor, ya había caído la noche y todos se habían reunido para ver una película

-Emmm…estamos entre 'Votos de Amor', 'Arrástrame al infierno', y 'Chicas Pesadas'-Alice movía los CD's frente a los demás que tomaban sus respectivos lugares, en el sofá sentado Emmet y Rosalie acostada en sus piernas mientras él le hacía cariño en su rubio cabello, en la alfombra de espaldas al sofá más pequeño, Alice y Jasper cubiertos por una manta, Bella en la alfombra por un lado y Edward junto a ella.

-Yo quiero ver Votos de Amor-Rosalie dijo decidida

-Yo Chicas Pesadas-dijo Emmett, Rosalie le lanzo una mirada asesina y el cambio de inmediato su opinión-Mejor quiero votos de amor

-Quien vota por la película Votos de amor?-hablo Jasper y las tres chicas más Emmett levantaron las manos

-okey, entonces esta veremos-Alice se paró a saltitos y le puso play a la película, volviendo a su lugar junto a su novio.

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que la película había comenzado

-Iré por mas palomitas-Bella se paró de su lugar tratando de no estorbar la vista de los que veian la TV, y entro a la cocina.

-Iré por sodas-Edward se paró y desapareció en la cocina tras Bella

-Que creen que pasara en esa cocina? Jasper se burló cuando ya no había rastro de Edward ni Bella

-Sexo desenfrenado-Emmett se burló, ganándose un golpe en la nuca de Rosalie, aunque ninguno de los cuatro pudo dejar de reírse

-Sera mejor dejarlos solos y no molestarlo-asintieron y sguieron en la película.

-Piensas seguir ignorándome-Edward le dijo mientras buscaba con la vista las sodas dentro del congelador

-No lo hago-Bella metió las palomitas al microondas y luego de sintonizar el tiempo, se afirmó en el lavado

-Lo haces-saco las sodas poniéndolas en la barra-solo fue un juego, no tienes que ponerte así, igual lo pasaste bien-se acercó a ella

-No es eso, ahora, me dejaras de mo0lestar Cullen?-estaba enfurecida

-Por qué no le dices eso a ese lobito de Black?

-No te metas con Jacob, él es mi amigo-dijo encolerizada

-Y yo?-levanto una ceja

-A veces me gustaría que no lo fueras

-Realmente lo prefieres a el que a mí?-hablo con los dientes apretados y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, quien solo volteo el rostro-Claro, he visto cómo te mira en clases Isabella y tú Haces lo mismo!-tomo la barbilla de la chica haciendo que lo mirara, sus ojos verdes profundos atraparon los chocolate de ella-Mírame cuando te hablo Isabella, lo prefieres a él?-dijo con los dientes apretado aun, la chica creyó haber distinguido un dejo de tristeza en su voz, pero rechazo la idea.

-Yo…-

**Uff… creo que salió un poquito más largo de lo que espere xD, a mí también me dan dolores de cabeza con los cambios de personalidad de Edward jejejej pero al parecer en el otro Cap. Nuestros chicos se acerque a tal punto que…Bueno ahí lo sabrán =)**

**Leeonoor!, Sé que no creías que yo estoy escribiendo una historia pero creo que con esto será suficiente, un abrazo psicológico amiga **

**Gracias a karlakou por cada ****Reviews y su apoyo =)**

**Nos Leemos…**

**VaaleCullen :3**


	4. Celos,Besos, Cita y Jacob

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IDOLA PERSONAL STEPHANIE MEYER Y ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI LOCA CABESITA**

**PD: cualquier parecido con otra historia es mera coincidencia. No al plagio!**

**Nuevo Capítulo! Espero les guste, me tarde en escribirlo, jejeje **

**Nos leemos abajo… BESOS!**

_-Realmente lo prefieres a el que a mí?-hablo con los dientes apretados y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, quien solo volteo el rostro-Claro, he visto cómo te mira en clases Isabella y tú Haces lo mismo!-tomo la barbilla de la chica haciendo que lo mirara, sus ojos verdes profundos atraparon los chocolate de ella-Mírame cuando te hablo Isabella, lo prefieres a él?-dijo con los dientes apretado aun, la chica creyó haber distinguido un dejo de tristeza en su voz, pero rechazo la idea._

_-Yo…-_no sabía que responder, tampoco recordaba cómo había comenzado la pelea, abrió la boca algo descolocada, no estaba segura de que respondería, y cuando a hilar una frase, sintió como los labios de Edward se pegaron a los suyos con algo de brusquedad, con desesperación, con una mano tomo su cabello para que no volteara su rostro, y con la otra afirmo su cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, ella después de unos segundos de sentirse que estaba en otra dimensión pudo reaccionar por la falta de oxígeno, puso sus manos en el pecho del chico para alejarlo, sintiendo sus duros pectorales sobre la blanca camisa, intentaba empujarlo, pero todo su esfuerzo era en vano, él era mucho más fuerte que ella, no tuvo otra opción que dejar de luchar para entregarse al beso, el chico era apasionado pero brusco a la vez, la besaba como si de ello dependiera su vida, con su lengua perfilaba los labios de la castaña, pidiendo acceso, ella por falta de aire los abrió solo un poco para sentir como la suave lengua del chico acariciaba la suya, no pudo controlarse y dejo escapar un sonoro gemido, Edward hizo lo mismo, las descargas de sensaciones los invadían, al fin sintió como él se alejaba por falta de oxígeno, se sintió con un hueco en el pecho por haberse separado de él, estaba confundida, el pego sus frentes juntas saboreando el cálido aliento de ella.

-Aun lo prefieres a el-hablo entre jadeos, ella no respondió, se sentía en una burbuja, estaba procesando lo sucedido, debía analizar cómo fue que Edward la beso, pensaba que él nunca lo haría

-Okey, lo entiendo-arrastro sus palabras mientras se alejaba de ella, salió de la cocina tomando las sodas, ella quedo en el mismo lugar que él la había dejado, y luego de unos segundos que para ella parecieron horas, cogió las palomitas de microondas y salió, llego donde los chicos estaban abrazados a sus parejas mirando la película, Edward estaba en la alfombra mirando a la nada, ella llego algo indecisa y se sentó al otro lado, unos pasos más lejos de Edward, el solo la miro sin expresión en el rostro

-Estoy cansado-dijo parándose de su lugar-Me voy a dormir-los chicos murmuraron un adiós y el se fue, dejando a Bella con el corazón en la mano.

Era jueves, y desde el sábado en la noche Edward no le hablaba, y no sabía nada de él, simplemente se alejaba de ella y la ignoraba, extrañaba incluso sus bromas pesadas, todo de él, ahora simplemente la ignoraba por completo.

-Que sucede Bella?-Alice le froto el brazo preocupada

-Nada, solo…no estoy muy bien

-estas así desde el sábado…Oh, le dije a Edward que se comportara el muy…

-No!, Alice déjalo

-Segura

-Sí, enserio

-Solo si tú lo pides…-hizo una mueca

-Que has sabido del?-inquirió

-Solo que esta de novia con la plástica de las animadoras, Tanya Denali-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Ohh…

-Por qué?

-No, por nada

Luego de que Alice le dijera que estaba con Tanya se sintió morir, oculto como pudo sus lágrimas para no hacerlo frente a su amiga y hermana de Edward, por las noches lloraba cuando su padre no estaba, solo así se desahogaba un poco.

.

Entro en la cafetería, pero al ver a Edward sentado junto Tanya dándose un largo beso, desistió de la idea, no tuvo hambre y se alejó con pesar.

-Bella?-una voz ,masculina hablo tras ella

-Jacob-dijo volteándose y limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de la mano

-Que te sucede pequeña?-acaricio sus cabellos chocolate frunciendo el ceño preocupado

-Nada, solo es alergia, no te preocupes-mintió

-Supongamos que es alergia-frunció el ceño otra vez-Comiste?

-Emm…aun no-miro al piso

-Vamos, y te invito-La castaña palideció

-En realidad no tengo hambre, gracias

-Debes comer algo

-No, así estoy bien gracias, solo quiero estar sola un momento

-Bueno…espero que te sientas mejor, te veré en clases-le dedico una sonrisa preocupada

…

Esperó que tocaran timbre para dirigirse a clase de bilogía, la cual compartía con Edward, y ambos eran compañeros de banco, garabateo dibujos con su lápiz en la tapa de su cuaderno, esperando la llegada del cobrizo, quizás hoy le hablaría, quizás…

-Eddi, amorcito, ven aquí!-levanto la cabeza y vio a Tanya arrastrando a Edward por el salón hasta su lugar, al parecer hoy no se sentaría con ella, sus ojos se aguaron y agacho su cabeza para volver a su cuaderno.

-Bella-una voz conocida le hablo-aun tienes alergia-Jacob se acercó a ella y le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar

-Si…-se esforzó a sonreírle, vio como el miraba en diferentes direcciones

-Emm… veo que tu compañero está sentado con una de las plásticas-indico a la animadora, Tanya Denali quien besaba a Edward-Puedo sentarme aquí?-la miro esperanzado

-Oh, claro-él se sentó, la castaña cada cierto tiempo de la clase miraba a Edward, el parecía que no supiera de la existencia suya, se veía feliz junto a Tanya.

-El Sr. Banner me da sueño-Jacob le susurro mientras el profesor pasaba materia

-A mi también-le sonrió

-Siempre es así-río-y cuéntame…que es del jefe de la policía?-le dio un codazo juguetón

-Emm…ya sabes, no habla mucho-sonrió-y que es de Billy?

-Sigue bailando-ambos rieron a carcajadas, al parecer muy fuerte porque toda la clase en menos de un segundo estaban mirándolos

-Swan, Black-el Sr. Banner los miro a ambos-dejaran que siga con mi clase?-levanto una ceja en su dirección

-Lo sentimos-dijo Jacob-Fue mi culpa, no volverá a suceder-Bella vio como Edward miraba con desprecio en su dirección, y haciendo lo mismo con Jacob.

Al tocar el timbre, tomo su mochila y se la colgó al hombro, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la parca, ya que como todos los días estaba nublado y gris, era de extrañar que alguna vez en Forks estuviese templado y con sol.

-Bella!-Jacob corrió tras ella en el estacionamiento, lo miro mientras acaba las llaves de su camioneta

-Jake!-sonrió, el con sus historias y alegría hacia que olvidara a Edward quien se paseaba con su nueva novia por el instituto, con Jacob todo era diferente, todo de color de rosa, contrario a lo de Edward.

-A dónde vas?-pregunto lo obvio, se veía nervioso

-A mi casa…ya acabaron las clases-le sonrió

-Lo…lo siento-La miro mojando sus labios-Es que yo…yo solo quería preguntarte que…que arias hoy en la noche?-_que aria en la noche?, buena pregunta, gritaría contra su almohada luego de pasar horas llorando en su habitación, lavaría su rostro y bajaría como si nada hubiese pasado, para evitar las pregunta de Charlie_

-Nada…por qué?-levanto una ceja

-Este yo…quería saber si…tu, tu querías salir con…conmigo esta noche?-Jacob no dejaba de mover sus dedos, se notaba nervioso

-Oh…-iba a rechazar la invitación, quería mucho a Jacob, era su amigo, pero no se sentía bien psicológicamente en estos días, levantó su rostro para ver al nervioso chico, intentaría decirle de la mejor forma posible que no podía ir, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos fueran directo sobre el hombro del chico, vio a Edward junto a su volvo plateado que le daba una pequeña mirada y luego agachaba a besar apasionadamente a Tanya.

-Consíganse un hotel!-escucho a lo lejos a Emmett-la plástica se puede dañar aquí afuera-bella sabía perfectamente que los demás chicos odiaban a Tanya, quien solo le levanto el dedo de en medio a Emmett Edward solo se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, como si no pasara nada a su alrededor, se sintió agotada de eso, no rechazaría a Jacob, ya estaba cansada d Edward y de todo.

-Claro que si-Le sonrió

-Oh, gracias Bella, a las ocho estaré ahí, te parece bien esa hora, digo, si no estás ocupada-hablaba todo muy rápido, casi podía imaginarlo saltando en su lugar

-Si Jacob, a las ocho-Se despidieron y ella subió a su vehículo a arreglarlo todo para la noche a su casa.

-Toc-Toc-a las ocho en punto Jacob estaba a fuera de su puerta con una sonrisa de lado a lado

-Hola Jake!-lo abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Bella, te ves…hermosa-dijo mientras caminaban hasta el vehículo y abría la puerta para ella

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo-él le sonrió y arranco el auto

Llegaron al cine, vería una película que ella en realidad no había prestado mucha atención para recordar el nombre, solo sabía que era romántica.

-Whoa!, no sabía que la fila de los boletos sería tan larga-dijo Jacob mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de su jeans

-Creo que a todos les gusta esta película-lo miro divertida, tomándole el brazo

-Eso creo…-la chica sintió una voz chillona, se volteó a mirar y vio que en la fila del otro lado Tanya estaba abrazada del cuello de Edward, él se dio cuenta que la Bella los observaba, y le dio un largo beso Tanya aun sin quitar los ojos de Bella, ella solo agacho la cabeza, _¿Qué hacía Edward aquí?_

-Es nuestro turno-Jacob la saco de sus pensamientos mientras la tomaba del brazo y compraba los boletos, perdió de vista al cobrizo cuando entraron a la función

-Jacob-susurro luego de unos minutos cuando la película ya había comenzado-necesito ir al tocador, ya vuelvo

-Te sientes bien?-susurro

-Sí, solo debo ir-entro al baño y se fue directo al lavado, mojo sus manos y suspirando se las paso por la frente, le dolía la cabeza por todo, se afirmó en el lavado, por suerte el baño estaba completamente solo.

-Lindo vestido-la única voz que le erizaba la piel se escuchó, era masculina y profunda, aunque aterciopelada a la vez, venía desde la puerta. Isabella vio desde el espejo como Edward se acercaba a ella, con las manos en su pantalón de tela.

**Aquí el nuevo Capitulo! Jejejej espero les haya gustado xD **

**Edward le estará sacando celos a Bella?... Bella esta celosa?...UHHH que intriga jujujuju que pasara en ese baño? xD, no lo sé…quizás en el próximo capítulo nos llevaremos sorpresas, espero que Edward no siga tan testarudo ¬¬ jejejej**

**Quizás me demorare en subir el próximo Cap., Es final de año y se me han acumulado muchos trabajo que entregar, are todo lo posible por subirlo lo antes posible**

**Nos leemos, y pronto…**

**VaaleCullen :3**


	5. En el Cine

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IDOLA PERSONAL STEPHANIE MEYER Y ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI LOCA CABESITA**

**PD: cualquier parecido con otra historia es mera coincidencia. No al plagio!**

**Por fin el nuevo Capitulo….Me tarde en escribirlo por las razones que les di en el Cap. Anterior, espero que les guste….NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL :')**

**No sean Tan rudas y dejen sus Reviews, recuerden, cada uno es un incentivo para seguir :)**

_-Lindo vestido-la única voz que le erizaba la piel se escuchó, era masculina y profunda, aunque aterciopelada a la vez, venía desde la puerta. Isabella vio desde el espejo como Edward se acercaba a ella, con las manos en su pantalón de tela._

-Gracias-murmuro

-Por qué saliste de la función?-interrogo frunciendo el ceño

-Estas en el baño de damas, el de chicos está del otro lado-por suerte logro que su voz sonara despreocupada

-Te dejo sola una semana y me sigues cambiando por Black, ahora falta que te cuelgues de su cuello y lo beses-levanto una ceja

-Eso no te incumbe, lo que haga o deje de hacer a ti no tendría por qué importarte…-se volteó a mirarlo-si debe molestarte algo y si tienes que reclamarle cualquier cosa a alguien hazlo con tu novia ¿okey?, a mi déjame en paz-_¿De dónde había salido mi voz así?_ Creo que ahora estaba en problemas por como frunció más su ceño

-A sí que de eso se trata?-se acercó a ella hasta hacer que se alejara y chocara contra la pared fría del baño, la acorralo contra la pared, el corazón de la chica casi saltaba por su boca, se recordaba así misma a cada minuto que no debía flaquear ante él, no ahora, pero su aroma, sus ojos, el calor de su cuerpo la mareaban, debía hacerlo, ahora que había avanzado tanto, intento salir pero él no se lo permitió, ya que la tomo de la muñeca haciéndola retroceder nuevamente, quedando atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared-De eso se trata, de Tanya?-volvió a repetir sin soltar su muñeca

-Edward, me lastimas-le arrebato su muñeca sobándosela

-Y Acaso tu no lo haces?-la tomo por los hombros

-Yo no te reemplace al día siguiente-por qué sus ojos estaban llorosos, estaba reclamándole como si alguna vez tuvieron algo, pero solo fue un beso…el agacho su cabeza con pesar, ella aprovecho para escapar de su agarre y se fue directo a la puerta tomando la manija

-Creo que ya me he tardado demasiado….Jacob debe estar preocupado-se volteó para salir, no miraría atrás, no quería verlo, pero un tirón en su brazo la hizo detenerse, volteándola y pegándola a la puerta

-Al carajo Tanya y Jacob!-Estampo sus labios sobre los de ella, su segundo beso, ella temblaba, con sus grandes manos el tomo su pequeña cintura y la apego protectoramente a su bien esculpido pecho, la chica se sostuvo de sus brazos para no caer, él era muy apasionado para su escasa experiencia, le resultaba difícil.-Tu…eres…mía-jadeo separándose un poco de ella para tomar aire, pego sus frentes, ella estaba en estado de shock , sentir sus suaves labios sobre los de ella nuevamente la volvía loca, él le dio un último beso, a ella se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de el besando a Tanya.

-No!-lo empujo lejos de ella, él la miro extrañado-esto no está bien Edward

-por qué no?-se acercó nuevamente a ella

-Porque tu novia esta allá afuera-apunto hacia la puerta con su dedo índice-porque yo no debería estar aquí contigo, porque Jacob está esperándome y…-la corto

-Según tú, no está bien que estés conmigo, pero si está bien que estés con ese imbécil de Jacob!-la movió desesperado de los hombros, tenía el ceño fruncido, casis se juntaban ambas cejas, y los labios hinchados producto de su reciente beso, se lamio los labios y la castaña se desconcentro mirándolos embobada

-Isabella!-volvió a moverla

-Me lastimas!-él la soltó pasándose las manos por el cabello frustrado

-lo siento Isabella, solo…solo no sé qué hacer, tú y Jacob…

-Ya no te quiero escuchar más Edward, yo soy la que no sé qué hacer!, tú te paseas con Tanya Denali de la mano y besándose, no me miras, no me hablas, no haces nada, y luego, luego que por fin estoy teniendo un maldito día tranquila y feliz, tú te apareces y como si nada , te apareces en el baño de damas y me reclamas por lo de Jacob, y me besas!-ahora la enfurecida era ella, lo único que quería hacer era golpearlo y desaparecer de ahí, de la furia que sentía no aguanto las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos-Sigo sin entenderte, tus cambios de personalidad me dan dolor de cabeza-dijo golpeando su dedo índice en el pecho del muchacho

-Isabella yo…-Hablo con tristeza, al parecer sus ojos estaban humedecidos

-Ya no quiero más Edward, ya no!-salió del baño cerrando la puerta de un golpe tras ella, dejando a un Edward inmóvil y dejándose sola destrozada

-Demoraste un poco-Jacob le susurro mientras ella se sentaba a su lado sin expresión alguna

-Si…tuve un problema

-Te sucedió algo?-la miro preocupado

-Nada, no te preocupes-lo que resto de la película estuvo atenta a los movimientos de Edward, pero luego de su beso no lo vio más en la función, y cuando salieron al estacionamiento su volvo no estaba

Lo extrañaba…pero él le hacía mal

-Gracias por ir conmigo-Jacob le decía mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la casa de Bella

-Gracias a ti Jake, lo pase muy bien hoy-le dijo volteándose a verlo luego de que llegaran a la puerta de casa

-Yo también Bella…gracias-miro los labios de la chica y se acercó lentamente, bella se quedó quieta en su lugar, no se movió, cerro sus ojos y sintió los labios de Jacob sobre los de ella, ninguno se movió, fue un casto beso de unos segundos

-Jacob…lo siento, yo no…-Bella se apartó de él, su beso a pesar de ser pequeño no producia el efecto que tenían los de Edward, el hasta con el mas mínimo roce hacia que su cuerpo recibiera descargas eléctricas.

-No hay problema Bella, yo lo siento –le sonrió

-Seguiremos siendo amigos, verdad?-lo miro mordiéndose el labio inferior, mostrando su preocupación

-Tan amigos como siempre Bells-se despidió y subió a su vehículo.

…

**Estrés, estrés y más estrés…uff, se me hizo difícil subir el cap. Por esa razón me demore, muchos trabajos para entregar, exposiciones, interrogaciones, y muuuuchos números! Estudiar contabilidad no es fácil jejejej, almenos me ha ido bien gracias a Dios =)**

**Aclaración: antes de que me tiren tomatazos, o cualquier otra cosa xD el capítulo es más cortito de lo habitual porque estamos casi finalizando la historia, luego de esta viene un segundo capítulo y el EPILOGO quizás, espero que les agrade, no sean taaan Rudas, me merezco un Reviews, aunque sea chiquito?**

**Muchas gracias por todo**

**Nos leemos….**

**VaaleCullen :3**


	6. Fin:

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IDOLA PERSONAL STEPHANIE MEYER Y ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI LOCA CABESITA**

**PD: cualquier parecido con otra historia es mera coincidencia. No al plagio!**

**Nuevo Capituloooo! \(°0°)/ el FINAL, Estoy emocionaaaaaada! Espero les agrade :D**

**Espero les guuusteeeeee!**

_-Seguiremos siendo amigos, verdad?-lo miro mordiéndose el labio inferior, mostrando su preocupación_

_-Tan amigos como siempre Bells-se despidió y subió a su vehículo._

-Y que clase te toca Bella?-Emmett pregunto mientras tomaba con una mano la cintura de Rosalie, estaban conversando cerca de los casilleros en el pasillo, esperando el toque de timbre

-Amm…Química y a ustedes?

-Historia-ambos dijeron a la par

-Alice y Jasper, no los e visto, que pasa con ellos?

-Fueron a ver a los padres de Jasper, les presentara su novia-Rosalie sonrió

-Oh…ya veo, espero que les agrade

-Alice sabrá como agradarles-Emmett sonrió, se dieron vuelta cuando sonó el timbre

-Aghh, no quiero entrar a clase-Emmet arrugo la frente

-Tenemos interrogación así que mejor toma tus cosas y vámonos a la sala

-Debo sacar los libros aun espérame-le lanzo un beso y al igual que Bella se dirigió a su casillero, la chica se fue con sus libros en la mano caminando entre todas las personas que estaba en el pasillo, mezclándose con el resto

-lindo culo Swan-sintió como hablaba una voz en su oído, y le daban un palmada en el trasero, se dio vuelta furiosa para ver al estúpido de Mike Newton sonriendo-Cuando me lo prestaras eh?

-Sueña maldito idiota!-vio como de un momento a otro Edward aparecía a su lado y empujaba del cuello de la camiseta a Mike y lo hacía chocar contra un casillero, de aseguro quedaría marcado el cuerpo de Mike en él.

-Que te pasa imbécil?-Mike lo empujo

-Juega con otra, menos con Isabella, no le faltes el respeto!-si las miradas matasen, Mike ya estaría hecho polvo

-A ti que te importa, yo sabía que tu hacías lo mismo con las chicas y yo nunca te dije nada-ambos sabían perfectamente de lo que hablaban, eran del equipo de futbol del instituto-y no miento cuando dije que tenía buen culo-falto eso para ver como Edward le daba un puñetazo en la quijada haciendo que Mike cayera de espaldas al piso, para cuando Isabella dejo de mirar en estado shock al par, se dio cuenta del circulo de curiosos a su alrededor

-Edward!, ya déjalo!-Emmett y Tyler corrieron entre la multitud para tomar a cada lado a Edward, quien seguía lanzando patadas al aire, ambos tenían heridas por la pelea, al parecer Mike más que Edward, Jessica fue a hacer que Mike se levantara.

-Ya basta Edward, tranquilízate!-Emmett seguía tomándolo con la mayor fuerza que podía

-Bella, ve a verlo, él no se tranquilizara si tu no vas-Rosalie dijo tirando de su brazo, a Isabella no le importo que estuviera de novio con Tanya, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta él, parecía loco, tenía las venas de la frente marcadas, y luchaba por salir del agarre de Emmett y Tyler

-Edward-Toco sus mejillas con ambas manos-Shh…Tranquilo, por favor no sigas

-El muy estúpido dijo que…-miro sobre el hombro de la chica con odio, donde estaba Mike y Jessica sosteniéndolo

-Se lo que dijo Edward, por favor no sigas, hazlo por mí, ¿quieres?

-No Isabella, el hijo de puta me las va a pagar!-siguió moviéndose para atacarlo, pero algo que no estaba previsto por ninguno de los dos fue cuando Bella, aun con sus manos en las mejilla de él, estampo sus labios en los de él, automáticamente dejo de luchar en su agarre, los labios de él se movían con insistencia, como si su vida dependiera de ello, Tanya solo miro a lo lejos, mientras su prima Irina la tomaba del brazo.

-Ya chicos, todos a sus clases, aquí no ha pasado nada-el entrenador Cooper hablo entre la multitud, Bella se separó de los labios de Edward con pesar, Emmett y Tyler soltaron al chico

-Que sucedió aquí Cullen?-el entrenador miro a Edward con una ceja alzada luego de que todos se hubieran ido

-Ese bastardo golpeo a Mike, mire como lo dejo!-la chillona de Jessica le grito

-Ya basta!, quiero que lleven a estos chicos a enfermería, y luego conversare con ustedes, ¿entendido?-Mike y Edward asintieron y él se fue

-Vamos-Emmet lo intento llevar

-No, puedo caminar solo-asintió, Edward miro a Bella, ella estaba sonrojada y mirando al piso, él se acercó a ella y levanto su barbilla para que lo viera

-Edward…deberías ver a Tanya, le diré que te lleve a enfermería, yo…

-No quiero

-Es tu novia y tiene que estar contigo

-Es mi novia y tú me besaste-le sonrió torcido, ella decidió darle una explicación a Tanya, con la cabeza gacha fue hasta ella

-Yo este…tú…deberías ir a ver a Edward-dijo jugando con un mecho de su cabello

-Isabella, Edward te necesita a ti-dijo con sinceridad

-Tanya lo siento yo no quise…

-Sé que te ama y te necesita, yo no tengo que más hacer aquí-tomo su hombro y le dedico una sonrisa, ella asintió y vio como Tanya se alejaba del brazo de Irina.

-Señora Adams, venía a ver a…

-Cullen y Newton están por allá hija-la anciana índico la puerta que daba a una sala llamada 'enfermaría'

-Edward?-pregunto

-Aquí muñeca-vio como Edward estaba sentado en una camilla, tenía el labio roto, una mejilla amoratada y los nudillos enrojecidos, al otro lado de la cortina estaba Mike, tiene moretones por todo el rostro

-Como te encuentras?-le dijo preocupada

-Mejor, gracias-le sonrió

-Por qué lo hiciste?-miro hacia el piso

-Porque una vez te dije que no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño, y tambien entra en eso las faltas de respeto, ¿no?

-No era necesario Edward, cuando apareciste de pronto…

-Eres hermosa sabias?

-No cambies el tema, Edward a pesar de lo que paso hoy, no quiere decir que no sigamos como antes

-me besaste, eso es suficiente para mi

-No sabía que hacer…por eso lo hice…

-Encontraste mi punto débil entonces

-No entiendo, porque luego de ignorarme haces esto?

-Hacer qué?

-No te hagas el desentendido, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero

-Estoy cansado de pelear contigo Isabella

-Yo también Edward, pero tú no tienes cas, y Tanya…

-Tanya sabía perfectamente en lo que se metía cuando se acercó a mí!-ahora el molesto era el-Sabia que por ella no sentía nada, sabía que estaba dolido por algo que tenía relación contigo, sabía perfectamente todo!

-Se veían felices juntos, yo pensé…-murmuro y el la corto

-Por favor Isabella-hizo una mueca-solo accedí porque pensaba que eso serviría para sacarte celos, al parecer solo hizo que salieras con Black!-escupió su nombre

-Yo no sabía…-realmente que era lo que ella pensaba?, lo que quería decirle entre líneas

-Pero Tanya si sabía, sabía que no la amaba a ella!, sabía que en realidad yo te amo a ti!-bella ahogo un jadeo, abrió los ojos como plato, casi podía imaginar cómo su mandíbula caía hasta el piso-Bella, yo te amo-fue la primera vez que la llamaba por su apodo, y la primera vez que le confesaba su amor

-Bella…-dijo acariciando su mejilla. Imagino que asaria lo mismo que es anoche en a pijama da, en su primer beso, ya que no había respuesta de parte de la chica, solo silencio, como pensando en algo-Bien…si no sientes lo mismo, lo entiendo…-hablo dolido, disponiéndose a alejarse de ella, pero en un movimiento que no vio venir, la chica lo jalo del brazo y lo beso, fue un beso tierno, el dejo que la chica hiciera con él lo que quisiese, siempre lo haría, si ella estaba dispuesta a lanzarse a un abismo, el gustoso la seguiría, siempre, con las manos puestas en sus mejillas aun, se alejó de él, sus ojos verdes atraparon los chocolate de ella, él se veía tierno, ya no habían burlas, ya no se ignoraban, ya no se lastimaban, solo eran ellos dos, encerrados en su burbuja de amor.

-Te amo-ella le respondió sonriéndole, él la tomo de la cintura y se paró del lugar, tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado

-No me dejes nunca

-Nunca-ella respondió, el estampo sus labios en los de ella, su primer beso tierno y con sentimiento…

**.:****FIN****:.**

**Ahh! Estoy Feliz, no sabía que podría terminar una historia, fue cortita, y fue la primera, no está mal para empezar, aunque debo admitir que no soy muy buena para los finales jejejej estoy pensando en subir otra historia pronto quizás un One-Shot, deben estar atentas jejeje, las quiero mucho chic s y gracias por las que dejaban sus Reviews, por las alertas de historia favorita, por las alertas de autor favorito, por las lectoras anónimas, se los agradezco de todo corazón por su apoyo:**

**Danitza Swan, Tamiii, CamiilaBlack, Karla, LeonorSM (amiga gracias por tu apoyo, tú lo leías antes de publicar cada capítulo y me decías si estaban bien o no jejejje) CaroBereCullen, DragonaAzul, EDLFG12345, FlorVillu, Miki03, annieyandy, carmen cullen93, karlakou, lesig, lueli, mei-cullen clan-, mely1989, mireca22, thequeenredforever**

**Y en especial a karlakou por su infaltable ****reviews**

**Si me falta alguien me disculpo, lo siento =) **

**Quizás suba el epilogo**

**Nos vemos en una próxima historia….**

**Nos leemos muy pronto…**

**Besos**

**VaaleCullen :3**


End file.
